


The Blue and Red Wedding

by Goofy_Boss



Series: Alpha!Will [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Pacifica, Alpha Stan, Alpha Will, Beta Gideon, It's a Nice Happy Wedding, M/M, No-Dynamic Ford, Omega Dipper, Reverse Falls, Wedding, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: The time for Dipper Gleeful's wedding has arrived, and he couldn't be more happy. Though perhaps if his parents didn't insist on wanting to take over this very last aspect of his life, then he would have been even happier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Will is still a demon, so you can imagine who causes the major character death. 
> 
> Also Happy Father's Day! (I'm early, but iiit's technically Father's Day somewhere else, after all time is an illusion created by humanity)

Staring down at the wedding dress-- the beautiful form fitting white gown that probably costed millions-- with a scowl, Dipper Gleeful clenched his fists. "Even on the day that I no longer belong to them, my parents still insist on dictating what I wear," he grumbled.

"I take it the dress is not to your liking?" A soft voice asked from behind. The voice belonging to Will Cipher, the alpha Dipper was set to marry on this very day.

Already used to the former servant's sudden appearances, Dipper turned and looked up at the taller male. He pursed his lips when he saw Will was wearing his eyepatch. "I loathe it, but mother and father just want to use whatever power they have left to make sure that this wedding goes in their image," he spat out.

Setting a very delicate hand on the young adult's shoulder, Will leaned in and pressed a small kiss on his forehead. "Do not worry about them, my constellation, after today you will not need to worry about them," he whispered, pulling away at the sound of knocking. He then gave a slight smirk before going over to the dress and using a claw to cut up the delicate fabric.

"What are you doing? They'll kill me," Dipper whispered harshly, though he also felt slight relief that the dress was now destroyed. However, he was worried that the wedding might get postponed because of this, even if they were only mere hours away.

Bringing a finger up to his lips, Will went and stood by Dipper as the door opened and in walked Mrs. Gleeful.

"Mason, are you almost-?" She began to ask, though the omega woman let out a screech at the sight of the dress. "What happened to your dress? This is really bad!" She then turned to give an accusing glare at her son before looking up at Will.

"I must apologize, I just wanted to be a good alpha and help my future mate get dressed. Sometimes I forget about my claws though," Will lied almost expertly, something Dipper took slight pride in as he was the one who taught the alpha how to best lie.

Pursing her lips, Mrs. Gleeful let out an exasperated sigh. "Just like on my wedding day," she admitted, letting out a laugh. "Oh my, Mason you should have seen the look on my sire's face when your father came to try and help me into my dress, I swore she was going to kill the man. Though unfortunately I did not see this coming, as I would have ordered an extra dress to be made." The omega woman shook her head. "Well, it's too late to postpone the wedding, but you don't have a dress."

Holding back a growl at the idea of postponing, Will gave a pleasant smile. "I personally do not mind if he goes without a dress. After all, I should put the comfort of my mate first, plus the style of dress looked a little too tight in the skirt."

Raising an eyebrow, Mrs. Gleeful gave a soft laugh. "Oh my, I am glad my husband decided you would make a wonderful mate for Mason, because you are a real keeper. Next you will say you're going to walk with Dipper down the aisle," she joked before silencing at the serious look on the alpha's face. Gulping, the woman backed away from the door. "I- I'll go tell my husband," and with that, the omega left.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dipper looked up and gave Will an amused smile. "I can't believe she actually bought it," he chuckled with the alpha. "Though are you honestly going to walk me down the aisle?" He asked.

Will simply shook his head. "No, but I plan on walking with you. Stanley is going to be the one to do it, I just wanted to um, well as we will be spending a long life together. I figured it would be, well," he fumbled, face tinting a slight red.

Shaking his head with a smile on his face, Dipper leaned up and planted a kiss on Will's cheek. "Mother and Father will be against it, but they won't be able to dictate my life for very much longer."

Smiling with a small hint of mischief, Will leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against the omega's lips. He then pulled away, keeping the young adult in his gentle embrace. "Are you happy?" He asked, a small hint of worry showing.

"Well, I'm not marrying some fifty year old alpha that expects me to stay at home and pop out like twenty kids," Dipper joked. He then wiggled out of the alpha's arms. "Ok, I think we should finish getting ready. The sooner we get this done the better."

Letting out a soft whine at the loss, Will snapped himself out of it before heading towards the door. "Ok, I'll come back when it's ten minutes til," he said, leaving the room.

****

The backyard of the Gleeful's home was a beautiful sigh for most, especially with the decorations for the wedding. 

The aisle between the pristine white chairs held a dark blue carpet, with many different blue and white roses bordering said carpet. The altair at the very end looked almost natural, with all the greenery and blue flowers of different types. Standing under the arch was the local court judge, a decision that Mr. Gleeful was the most irritated with.

The father of the omega getting married held a look of pure displeasure as he sat in his chair in the front row. He wanted to collaborate with William on the entire wedding, but instead the alpha marrying his son practically shunned Mr. Gleeful and gave Mason a choice in as much as possible. 

He wanted to be the one to walk his son down, not his uncle. He wanted the wedding inside a church, with a real pastor, not outside with some judge. This all felt unbelievably wrong for the alpha, so much so that he was shocked he didn't even think to cancel the entire thing and just have his son marry a real traditional alpha.

When his own omega came and told him about the dress and how William would also be walking, Mr. Gleeful had to resist the urge to march over there and tell the younger alpha no. Maybe even rip his throat out or something. He hated not being in control of the situation, how all of this went outside of tradition.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Mr. Gleeful stood and turned to the aisle with the rest of the guests when the wedding march began to play.

As Stanley Gleeful walked down the aisle, he held a look of pure pride on his face. He briefly locked eyes with his nephew, knowing that the younger alpha was seething with irritation at how very non-traditional this entire ceremony was. 

The elder heard some murmurs from the crowd about Dipper's outfit, something the elder saw nothing wrong with. So what if the kid was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt and black slacks? He sees him in that outfit all the time at home, plus he figured the dilemma with the dress would have reached everyone else out here. Though the murmurs were silenced when the alpha on Stan's left side gave a fairly menacing look.

The elder has noticed some major changes the former servant went through. Starting off as very timid, almost afraid he would accidentally break something with a simple touch. Will could barely even say a sentence properly, but Stan knew he would eventually calm down and get used to everything. He just never expected for the soft spoken alpha to act like, well, an actual alpha.

When the three of them arrived at the altair, Stan released the two males' arms before going to take a seat right next to his brother. He then prepared for a long and boring ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this gorgeous day to witness a union between Mason Gleeful, or Dipper as he prefers, and William Cipher. I must ask if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," the judge began, looking around the silent crowd. He then gave a nod before focusing his attention on the alpha and omega standing before him. "Now, do you have your vows ready?" He asked, smiling when the two gave a nod. "Very well, Dipper? Would you like to start?"

Giving a nod, Dipper turned towards Will and held the alpha's left hand up to his chest. "William, when I first met you five years ago I only saw a servant who couldn't do anything right. Yet you have proven me wrong on so many occassions, you were very quick at learning and I began to find myself smitten. It was when I was sixteen that I realized I loved you, only to find that we were betrothed. Now that we stand here, I wish to give you my vows. My life, my love, even my soul belong to you as long as I receive the same," Dipper brought the hand up to his lips, holding back the tears.

When he looked up, the eighteen year old almost flushed at the look he received. The blue eye held a look of slight hunger, though there was some shock and genuine happiness.

"Very good Dipper, as for you Will?" The judge asked.

Snapping out of his daze, Will gave a sheepish smile as he pulled Dipper's hands towards him. "I will admit that I have been watching you, your friends, and your family for a long time now. I only saw you as a mortal who was taking advantage of an artifact that already had magic, until the night you fought that ghost. It was at that moment that I knew I wanted you to be by my side for all of eternity. I must say that offering your soul to me is a very bad idea, however I must accept your vow with an extra from me. I vow to be completely honest with you, starting with the fact that Stanford is correct about me. I am a demon," Will said in response, kissing the brunette's hands as he removed his eyepatch, looking into the omega's eyes as he smiled softly, ignoring the gasps from the audience about his revelation.

Smile turning nervous, the judge looked to the sky and mouthed a 'help me' before looking to the couple. He then let out a nervous cough. "Yes, thank you Mr. Cipher. I, um, I had an entire speech set up but- well, why keep these two waiting? I now pronounce you as married, so you may kiss and, yeah," he stittered, pulling at his collar.

Smiling softly, Will leaned in to kiss Dipper but stopped at the sound of someone standing up quickly and growling.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to allow for my son to marry a monster! The wedding is off!" Mr. Gleeful shouted, letting out a growl of challenge that caused all the omegas and betas to cower slightly-- with Stanford as the only exception.

Said scientist was laughing maniacally. "I knew it! I knew you were the demon who drove me insane! Nice to see you in your full glory Will!" The elder shouted, bright grin on his face that showed major friendliness. He then turned towards the crowd. "Don't worry about him, he's only harmful if you let him in your head, like I did so many times!"

Deciding to ignore the crowd, Will leaned in and pressed a kiss against Dipper's lips. He hoped he was conveying a proper apology to the omega, though he felt joy as those firm lips pressed back against his own. The demon just hoped this meant the omega forgave him for hiding this fact.

"Mason, get away from that monster!" Mrs. Gleeful shouted, approaching the altair just behind her husband. 

Grabbing Dipper by the arm, Mr. Gleeful pulled him away and growled at the demon. "If I had of known what you were, I would have made sure you would never have even been able to approach him," the alpha snarled, not noticing clouds suddenly appearing and swirling in the sky just above the altair.

Taking a step forward, Will narrowed his eyes at Mr. Gleeful. His one human eye morphed to match his more demonic, both glowing as the demon brought up hands covered in yellow flames. "Unhand him, mortal scum," he growled, smirking when everyone flinched. Though his smirk turned back into a scowl when Dipper's parents both resisted the command.

Shoving his son back, Mr. Gleeful took a step forward. "No, now begone demon," he stated firmly.

Letting the flames dissipate, Will looked down at his hands. He has waited five years to claim Dipper as his, and here stood two mortals that were hellbent on standing in his way. Looking up again, Will stood up straight as he towered over Mr. Gleeful. "The deal has already been sealed," he stated, voice going echoey as he brought a hand to the man's throat. Smirking, Will squeezed his hand and reveled at the feeling of blood as he literally ripped the man's throat out.

Dropping the piece of the human to the ground, Will looked at the blood all over him with distaste before turning to a sobbing Mrs. Gleeful. He simply chuckled as he walked over to the woman, looking at her mate mark that was starting to fade already before vanishing completely. 

Grabbing at the woman's hair, Will leaned in close to her face. "You are no better," he stated, shoving a hand in the woman's chest and gripping her heart. "I'm surprised a woman like you even has a heart," he grinned as he ripped out the organ, standing up straight as he looked at all the shocked and scared guests. 

Looking at Dipper, Will was happy to find the young man did not even have a speck of blood on him. When he approached, the demon raised an eyebrow when the omega did not back away out of fear. Holding a bloody hand out, Will smiled gently. "Would you rather skip the cake?" He asked.

Taking the offered hand, Dipper simply nodded. He did not understand what was wrong with him. Here was the very demon that caused his great uncle to go insane, a demon who admitted to have watched him since he was twelve, the demon who murdered his parents in front of him.

At the same time, when Dipper looked into those eyes he could see the same man he fell in love with. 

"I lost my appetite anyway," Dipper joked as he was pulled up against Will's chest. Even after all the revelations, the young omega still felt safety in the alpha's arms.

Soon the two of them vanished, leaving behind all the wedding guests who were freaking out for the most part.

Locking eyes with her cousin from her spot as the best alpha, Pacifica simply shrugged. "Well, that escalated quickly. Hope Dipper has fun on his honeymoon."


	2. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very "lovely" wedding, Will whisks Dipper away for a lovely honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tosses this here* TAKE IT!!
> 
> This gave me way too much trouble cause normally I don't write porn. I actually really don't like writing porn, but I need the practice. Either way, hope you enjoy this.

Dipper did not realize that he had closed his eyes until he felt very gentle kisses being pressed on his face. He leaned into the touch, parting his lips when those lips came down for a gentle; yet heated kiss. He tightened his grip on the gloved hand that was holding his, until he remembered what happened just moments earlier.

He pulled back and finally opened his eyes, narrowing them at Will. “Care to explain why you killed my parents?” Dipper asked, eyes narrowed at Will. Sure his parents were huge jerks, and sometimes Dipper hated everything about them, but they were still family. 

“I’m a demon, remember?” Will asked, his voice very soft as he walked closer to his soon to be mate. “When it comes to mortals we don’t particularly like, we have no qualms with killing. My only regret was that it was really messy,” WIll admitted, looking down at his blood stained clothes. He snapped his finger to get rid of the gloves and whatever else was stained with blood.

“Be happy your sister didn’t come forward and voice her displeasure. She’s another mortal I can’t stand,” Will said with a shrug as he summoned a bottle of wine and a couple glasses. “In any case, that’s in the past and there is no undoing it. Shall we celebrate the marriage?” He asked, face going from the blank look to that gentle smile Dipper found love in.

Dipper shook his head as he took the offered glass. “That still doesn’t answer why you did it. Couldn’t you have just done the kiss and then bring me to, where even are we?” He asked, glancing around the room. 

The decor was very simple, the floor wooden with a triangular rug right by a fireplace that was lit with red and blue flames. The oddity of the fire only caught Dipper’s attention very briefly until Will coughed lightly.

“This is my room, in a pocket dimension created by myself and my brothers,” Will said, motioning towards the flames. “Normally there are three colors, but my older brother is still in a state of erasure caused by the Stans in his dimension,” he said with a shrug as he went and sat on the large bed that was across from the fire. “So, do you want to go through the claiming now, or wait a bit so you can process everything?” He asked.

Dipper looked down at his glass of wine. As he brought it to his lips and took a sip, he contemplated on what to do now. Here WIll was, offering to wait until he was ready for this. Why he even deserved someone like Will, especially after all the shit he pulled over the years, Dipper would never know.

Looking at the way Will was sitting there, calmly sipping on his own glass of wine, Dipper made up his mind as he set his glass down on a table. He walked over as he unbuttoned his shirt, situating himself on WIll’s lap as he brought a hand up to lower the wine glass. He gave a very small, barely even there, smile as he kissed the corner of Will’s lips. “Come now alpha, I think at this point my answer is obvious,” he whispered softly.

Flicking the hand that held the wine glass to make it float away, Will leaned in and set his hands on Dipper’s sides as he gently rubbed his thumbs over the material of the blue flannel. He purred softly as he felt Dipper start to roll his hips at the touch. “I will let you set your own pace,” he whispered, voice taking on a husky tone as he moved his face down to softly nibble at Dipper’s neck. He wasn’t going to bite him yet, but soon. Will had plenty of patience. 

Dipper exhaled softly as he moved his hands down from Will’s shoulders to the front of his shirt, undoing the buttons quickly as he moved his head to the side to give Will better access. Once Will’s shirt was removed completely, Dipper licked his lips as he ran his hands down WIll’s chest. He then pulled his hands back to start unbuttoning the rest his shirt until Will’s hands came up and took over.

He then shifted as he began to feel slick start to build up, causing him to grow ever more uncomfortable. Dipper could even feel WIll’s arousal begin to grow, causing him to start pressing down harder as he rolled his hips.

Will pulled away from DIpper’s neck as he gave a growl, snapping his fingers to get rid of the rest of their clothes. He brought his hands around DIpper’s waist so his nails were digging into his omega’s ass. He gave a satisfied purr when Dipper gave a soft keen. Will then gave more soft kisses along DIpper’s neck until he came down to a nipple.

Dipper gasped as he pressed himself closer to Will, feeling himself shivering as he felt more slick start to build up until it began to drip down from his entrance. He felt a hand move from his ass, a single finger circling his entrance before slowly entering inside of him. He moaned softly as soon two more fingers joined in once he was ready.

Will brought his free hand up to where it was resting on Dipper’s back as he leaned back until he was laying underneath his omega. As he continued to move his fingers that were inside of Dipper, Will gave a grin as he heard Dipper give a particularly loud keen. “Are you ready?” He asked, pulling his fingers out of Dipper to rest his hand on said omega’s hip.

Fuck, when those fingers brushed against his prostate Dipper couldn’t help but release that loud moan. Glancing down at Will, Dipper simply nodded. Normally he would have given a snarky comment, but he found that words could not quite work at this very moment as he felt WIll slowly guide him down until he felt the tip of Will’s cock brush with his entrance. He then gave a growl as he brought a hand down to Will’s before slamming himself down onto the cock. He gave a satisfied hum when he felt Will gave a howl at the suddenness of it all.

Dipper braced his hands against WIll’s chest as he moved himself up and off of his cock before slamming down, deciding to keep up with this brutal pace. He could feel immense satisfaction from the moans Will was releasing, though he could hear his own moans in tandem with Will’s. 

When Dipper pressed a little too far forward, he could feel his prostate be brushed just right that practically put stars in his vision. From the way Will moaned suddenly, Dipper could only assume that it felt good for him.

Good enough that he suddenly found himself on his back, eyes staring up into Will’s demonic ones until he squeezed them tightly when he felt Will grip his hips tightly and thrust into him roughly. He could have sworn he felt something snap, but the pleasure from Will was enough for him to brush it aside as his prostate continued to be struck constantly.

Dipper could feel himself close to climax, and he could tell from the increased pressure that Will must be coming close as well. His eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt a tongue lick at his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give Will better access, knowing what was coming. 

As painful as the bite was, Dipper still let out a loud moan as he finally came. When WIll pulled away and gave a purr of satisfaction, Dipper looked up at his alpha before wincing when Will continued to thrust into him before climaxing himself.

When Will came down from his high, he looked down at Dipper. His mate was panting and had some blood running down from where Will sunk his teeth down and into him. Yet, Will could feel that wasn’t what was bothering his mate. He looked down and paled slightly at how bruised Dipper’s hips were.

When he went to gently caress his hips, WIll flinched at the hiss of pain he received. He pulled his hands away quickly and started to shake slightly. “Shit, I- I broke your hip,” WIll whispered, his stutter only showing very briefly as he barely touched a finger against Dipper’s hip to heal him. “I’m sorry.”

As the pain went away, Dipper gave a sigh. “At least clean up your other mess,” he tried to joke, tilting his head to the side to motion towards where he was still bleeding. 

Will shook his head, pulling out of Dipper before snapping his fingers to clean up the cum. He then leaned in and started to lap at the bite mark, giving soft apologies in between licks.

“Will, it’s fine. You let your instincts take over, that’s normal for alphas,” Dipper said, wrapping his arms around Will as he muttered something about omegas also having instincts that can’t always be controlled. 

“But I still hurt you,” Will whispered, laying on his side so he could gently return the embrace. “I’ll have myself under control when we try again.”

Dipper gave a nod as he started to close his eyes, only for a flash of yellow to catch his attention.

“I’m back!” A high pitched voice shouted, belonging to a yellow triangle.

“Bill! Get out!” Will suddenly shouted, snapping his fingers to summon a fly swatter that slapped Bill towards a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Also yes, Bill has shit timing. Oh well, at least we get some comedy at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I finally get to have Mr. and Mrs. Gleeful dead!   
> Though I will add a second chapter to this that will include the honeymoon. So keep an eye out for this.


End file.
